


Dinner, and a public display of affection

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Mystery, Out of Character, Parody, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Suspense, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-29
Updated: 2006-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry and Draco are in a secret relationship. Harry tells Draco that he cannot see him on a certain night because he has to work late, but he is, in fact, having dinner with the Weasley’s. Draco, thinking that Harry is at work, sends him a unique type of Howler, a Prowler. How will the Weasley family react when the Prowler starts to do its thing?





	1. The prowler

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

All characters, apart from Minxy are the property of JKR, Minxy is the sole possession of my friend and talented author Laura.

Beta the wonderful and talented sbkar. Thank you very much Sandra.

 

Dinner and a Public Show of Affection

By sa1boy

 

“Come on Ron, give Harry some room. He looks like he’s been neglected and unloved since we last saw him.”

Pushing Ron out of the way, Molly Weasley made a dash to give her ‘adopted’ son a big hug – it was his birthday after all.

The Weasley family hadn’t seen too much of Harry over the last nine months as he’d been working long hours and hadn’t had the time for the regular Sunday lunches that Mum insisted her family should participate in. Harry was a special case after all, and he’d been given plenty of space as Molly liked to call it. Never getting quizzed on why he was working yet another Sunday, but often commenting around the dining table about how Dark wizards should take Sunday as a ‘day off’, it was as she would say,

“Damned inconsiderate of them to split up my family.”

It was Harry’s 25th birthday, and for the past five years, he’d always been doing something on his birthday; if it wasn’t saving his friends when they were being attacked by a dragon, it was work. Everything magical seemed to happen to or around Harry Potter; it was as if the universe were rolling dice with his name on it during a drunken revel! Though she did have to admit, it had been a grand adventure when he’d included her in the dragon hunt!

Her family – all grown up and seemingly immune to her maternal whims – Molly found that any opportunity that allowed her to make a grand fuss and show how much she loved each and every one of them had to be taken with both arms outstretched. Today was no exception.

Ron just smiled at his best friend. He had been busy himself over the last six months, what with the triplets being four now, and had a full time job just looking after them. Hermione had taken to the liberated witch idea of being the bread winner like a hippogriff to Malfoy’s arm. And since January, when Minerva McGonagall had died, she had become the youngest ever deputy headmistress in Hogwarts’ history – truly one for the book, Hogwarts: A History. Ron didn’t mind the role of stay-at-home-dad. At times, he secretly wished that he had been the one to have carried the children, often getting broody when he heard of a new pregnancy. It was only with the realisation of what it would entail if he did become pregnant, that reality would bring him back to earth.

“How have you been keeping, mate? You look well… Mione says she’s sorry, but, there’s some incident with the wards at Hogwarts…And…She’ll get here as soon as she can. OK.”

“I’m great, thanks, Ron. I understand about the work taking over thing. I nearly didn’t make it here tonight…I just about convinced someone to cover for me. Now, how are my godchildren?”

Harry took his seat at Molly’s right side, and listened with interest to the pride in Ron’s voice as he described the first words his children had said, how advanced they were at reading, and how Freda and Georgette seemed to like playing tricks on their sister, Harriet.

George and Fred were opposite Harry with their partners – Seamus Finnegan (who’d married George in what had been called a fun-filled ceremony officiated by Seamus’ uncle, the notorious Galway leprechaun) and Pansy Parkinson (who, much to everyone’s surprise, had lusted after Fred from the first time she saw him, acting unattainable until the day they bumped heads together at the end of year ball eight years ago; they’d married but decided against kids as they were having too much of a good time to want to share themselves with an infant).

Ginny was there as well with her husband, Neville Longbottom. Due to a cervical problem, Ginny had caught pregnant when she turned 23 and hit complications which worsened to the point where it looked like Neville was going to lose both his wife and child. A new revolutionary treatment was available to couples in exactly these circumstances, and the foetus was transferred into a magically-cast womb inside Neville, so that he would carry the baby to full term. All the Weasleys were proud of Neville; not only was he a life-saver, but a life-carrier as well.

It was a family joke that all The Burrow mirrors were all charmed to conceal the ginger beard and moustache that Neville had grown since taking on the baby. He was especially prone to bouts of pique, and would cry at the slightest emotional flap in the air. The Weasley’s had started to call him, Gloria, on account of this, and would jokingly calm him down with pats on the back and “There, there, Gloria’s.”

Charlie, Percy, and Bill had stopped coming to the Family gatherings years ago, and were off doing their own things. After all those invited had given Harry his birthday presents – which ranged from the ridiculous (ear muffs with built-in sugar lumps for an emergency, from Arthur) to the embarrassing (leather underwear from Seamus and George), Harry thanked them all. As soon as his blush seemed to diminish, he waited for the onslaught of questions that he always seemed to get.

“So mate, have you shagged any girls late…Ouch, what was that for, mum?” Ron asked, rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head. His mother sent dagger- like looks across the table.

“Arthur … ARTHUR! Are you going to allow him to speak like that at the table?” 

Molly looked exasperated at her husband, who seemed strangely preoccupied with the leather undergarment device that seemed to have no part for covering one’s bottom, poking his hand through the hole and up through the waistband; he looked most confused, smiling at his wife in a ‘What on earth, dear’ sort of way.

“They’re called Chaps, Arthur; we always get Harry something sexy. We’ll turn him to the pink side, one of these days,” Seamus said with a lustful leer, earning himself a cuff across the head from Molly, and a more crimson turn of colour from Harry. 

“Chaps, I should say! If you sat on wood, I think you would have more than chaps to worry about in these, Harry,” exclaimed poor, clueless Arthur as the whole table burst out laughing. Harry mouthed ‘GIT!’ at George and Seamus, who thought the whole affair, was hilarious.

“So, Harry...when are you going to bring the new girlfriend to meet your family? Arthur says you have been quite courted of late. Seems she’s very romantic, from what Arthur’s sources have told him, isn’t that righ - Arthur? 

ARTHUR! 

Put those bloody things down! Gods, give me strength…”

Harry looked longingly at his dinner, wishing he could just eat and be done with it all, as he observed Arthur putting the chaps over his head, looking like a nun with long leather ears.

“I haven’t … I mean I’m not…I want to say… Well I’m still single. That’s it, I’m still single,” Harry forced out, swearing he could hear “bullshit” muttered under someone’s breath.

“I am, really. I just haven’t found the right girl, that’s all!” Again he heard the ‘bullshit’ comment, pinpointing the speaker this time as Neville, who started to rub his belly and cry silent tears to the united chorus of 

“THERE, THERE, GLORIA!”

Molly suddenly raised her wand as the whole room sat bolt upright as the sound of purring filling the air.

“SEAL THE ROOM, ARTHUR!! DO SOMETHING!!!”

Molly screamed as an origami black cat appeared from nowhere and strolled across the table towards Harry

“Incendio!” Arthur shouted. As the spell hit the cat, it turned into bubbles that just floated away. Ron looked scared; Fred and George just giggled as they knew quite well what the cat-like creature was – they should; after all, they invented it.

“Don’t panic, it’s only a Prowler, and it’s obviously got a message for Harry.” Everyone fell silent. Harry knew this could only be from one person. He was so dead!

The origami-bubble cat jumped into Harry’s lap, purring in a cute way, to a chorus of “awwwww‘s,” from the ladies in the room intermingled with. 

“Finally got a pussy to jump on you, Harry?” from Ron. This again earned him a cuff across the head. Being slow but no fool, Ron got up and left the table, heading in the direction of the children’s bedroom.

The cat crawled up Harry’s chest so it could look him straight in the eye as it spoke. 

“Boo!!”

Harry, like everyone else jumped a little. The cat hopped off Harry’s lap onto his shoulder, and started walking around his head. Harry couldn’t help but notice that the scent of his lover wafted from the folded feline.

“I couldn’t wait for you to come home to me tonight. I’m all hot and needy, so I’ve sent my little friend to let you know what I’m going to do to you when you get home. My Harry.”

Poor Harry let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding, followed by a deep gulp. Everyone except Neville was transfixed on Harry’s exotic mail-o-gram.

“Remember what I gave you for your last birthday; remember how much you liked the feeling of two of me making love to you? How you didn’t know which version of me to kiss first? I fucked you so far into the floor that day, you had trouble sitting down for a week!”

That voice wrecked havoc with Harry’s breathing; he was almost hyperventilating in panic and lust.

“You said you had food poisoning, Harry.” Molly cursed under her breath, eyes still trained on the cat.

“Remember when you lay panting on the floor, my cock still in you; remember what you said you wanted for your next birthday? Let me remind you…”

Harry cringed as he remembered perfectly well what he’d requested for this birthday: it entailed lots of lubrication and various love aids!

Harry closed his eyes as soon as he heard the pop. Molly gasped as George and Seamus said “Yes!!” under their breaths.

Neville leaned forward and picked one of the sex aids that had just magically appeared on the table, and placing it in his mouth, started to suck on it as if it were a pacifier (which caused raised eyebrows around the table).

Harry opened his eyes slowly to see all his favourite sex aides lined up on the table, plus one new one that for some reason was in Neville’s mouth. Leaning forward and pulling it out, Harry stood up and gathered all of the dildos and butt plugs, collars and clips, chains and whips and cuffs with the firm intention of leaving as quickly as he could.

Unfortunately, as soon as he touched the collar, it threw him gently against the wall with the enchanted chains, collar, and cuffs bound around his arms and neck.

Neville looked so lost. He’d been drifting away into his own little world, secure for once in the noisy Weasley family. Then, Harry just had to reach out and yank his lovely lolly away. Though, come to think of it, it didn’t get any smaller as he was licking it.

“I thought you’d try and rush this present so… Minxy is charmed that you hear this entire message and not only part of it. Oooh, yes, now where was I? Ah, yes…Undress!” 

Harry was so well-trained he didn’t even think of apparating out of there, or even plain running away. His lover’s voice could practically make him come without anything else being done to him. Add a few whips and other toys, and he was in erotic heaven.

A shot of pink light flew toward Harry, and his clothes fell off of him as if they’d been cut away. A stunned Molly covered her eyes as George pushed Seamus’ jaw closed; Pansy and Fred were too busy fondling each other under the table to care; while Ginny, eyes fixed on Harry’s muscled body had a broad smile on her licking lips, as she was holding out a cob of corn in the direction of Neville’s mouth; and still clueless Arthur was battling to get the chaps off his head.

Harry was now turned facing the fire with his arms and legs outstretched. The cat spoke again, in the achingly familiar voice of his lover.

“Now, you know what happens when you try and get away from me, don’t you? Yes, you get a slapped botty, which you love, don’t you?” Harry was sure by now both sets of cheeks were flushed! He only hoped that this mail-o-gram would stop soon so he could get out of here. His dignity was in tatters, and he’d never be able to look any of the Weasley’s in the face again.

Hearing the crack of a cat-o’nine-tails in the air, Harry struggled with the bounds around his legs and wrists, prompting the whip to lash down against his tight ass. Harry moaned slightly – this was his favourite sexual act, a mixture of pain and pleasure – then, CRACK! Again, as it lashed across his cheeks, prompting Harry to moan a little more.

“I think we should leave him to it, George! Come on, I’ve got me belt with me!” 

Seamus cried, as the two boys got up to leave the room. Molly had fainted by this time, and Arthur had knocked himself out after successfully pulling the lascivious trousers off his head – actually, he fell and hit his head against the side of the table. Only Ginny was left to witness the next part of the mail-o-gram as a Lubrication spell was uttered, and Harry felt his ass cheeks slicked open and his hole was greased up.

Speaking again, the cat said,

“Did you really think I would let you chose work over me, Harry? Did you think I’d allow your ass to be deprived on your birthday?”

A large, life-like dildo (very similar to the one Neville had been mouthing – Yech!) levitated off the table and slowly pushed into Harry as he moaned loudly, losing all fight for his dignity.

The immense pleasure of being surrounded by the scent of his lover and the invasion of his body by forces unknown was too much for him to take, and he just gave in.

“I thought you’d prefer the real thing to these toys, so I wonder if you want me to appear and fuck you into next week Harry. Do you want me to join you in your ‘office’?”

SLAP!

A hand slapped Harry hard across the ass, and Harry felt like that was a little too life-like and his lover had been practicing these special spells.

SLAP!!

Another crack slapped hard across Harry’s ass, and Ginny was now positively drooling, as she saw the red hand prints appear on her friend’s tight, muscular ass. She freed one hand to offer herself some discreet pleasure as Harry was again smacked hard across his reddening ass.

SLAP!!!

“Sure you don’t want me to…SLAP!! Come to your…Slap! Place of work???”

Harry moaned, his cock was starting to leak precome, he didn’t know what sort of spell his lover had created but he was loving it, the danger of the situation, making the whole issue more erotic.

“Do you want me to come and fuck you?”

SLAP!! 

“Do you want me to fill you with my seed?”

SLAP!!

“Say my name Harry, shout my name and I will be with you! Shout my name, Harry!”

SLAP!!

Harry couldn’t contain himself any longer as the heat from the repeated love blows to his ass had taken his senses over the edge. He was in need of his lover to take him. He couldn’t carry on the charade any longer. He’d been humbled anyway, the Weasley’s now knew he was gay, so, what harm could it do to let them know the identity of his lover?

Turning his head, he now saw the whole Weasley clan, gasping in sheer horror as he was bent over the fireplace rosy-cheeked, leaking onto the hearth rug. Realising that his only escape was in a name, he spoke it…

“DRACO!!”

The bindings on Harry’s hands, arms, and legs disappeared as he stood to apologise to the Weasley’s for both his actions, and the actions of his lover. Within seconds, Draco stepped into view, from under Harry’s invisibility cloak. He muttered a spell, fully clothing his lover again, and then bowing respectfully to Mrs. Weasley, he took Harry’s hand in his. Just as they Apparated back to their home, he spoke.

“Hope you liked your present?"

 

PLease review, do you want more?


	2. The aftermath

Chapter 2  
Dedicated to Samayel

Unbeta'd (feel free to offer), all mistakes are my own.

 

Harry and Draco had just returned to the small Elizabethan manor house they now called home. Draco, knowing that Harry was not actually working like he had said, decided to let the whole world know Harry Potter's secret. Harry was gay. He was also in a long-term relationship with his ex-archenemy Draco Malfoy. As you now know the events as they unfolded earlier this evening, you can appreciate that Harry would be upset. 

Strike that. Harry had gotten over the shock and Draco had fucked him quite comprehensibly on the floor of the gracious drawing room, the staircase and the nursery. Now, completely sated, Harry allowed the rosy coloured blinkers before his eyes to fall. Draco's attempts at using sex as a shield had failed. Harry was not a happy chappie.

"I can't believe that you 'outed' me in front of the Weasley’s. They have been really kind to me. I just don't understand you, Draco! Why did you do it?" screamed a livid Harry.

"I thought you were enjoying it. I quite categorically remember you leaking on the hearth rug, unless I'm mistaken, Mr 'don't tell the world I'm a poof'. They may think I'm weak, and I am too embarrassed for my family to know I'M IN LOVE WITH DRACO' ", retorted Draco. Who was getting just as frustrated as Harry

"Why, Draco? Why does the world need to know? Why couldn't you just let me get away with this, just this once? Why did you have to turn it into an ownership thing? I'm not ashamed of you - I just wasn't ready. I'm still not ready. I won't be able to look any of them in the face again. DO YOU REALISE, YOU FUCKING TIT!?" 

Harry blasted this last comment straight into Draco's face, Draco remained silent, tasting the air and hating the bitterness that he had allowed it to be fuelled with. He was annoyed at Harry. Harry had kept their love secret for over five years, never wanting anyone to know; except Hermione, who was just way too clever a witch for her own good. But she did agree with Draco that it was time to bring Harry into the 21st Century; it was after all her idea for the Prowler. And in any way Draco knew his boyfriend loved him. Earlier that day Draco had bought him a bonding ring as an engagement present, and was hoping to give it to him after the events of the day had been played out. Even in the foulest mood imaginable, Harry Potter was a softy. Draco knew it, and would, like every other time before, use it to his advantage.

"I'm sorry." Draco stopped Harry in his tracks with that statement. Harry was unable to fight anymore when he seemingly had won.

"What did you say?" he asked, a little confused that he was hearing his lover use the 'S' word. It was a very rare occurrence. 

"I'm sorry. I should have respected your wishes, and I'm sorry" Taking a small box out of his pocket and getting down on bended knee, Draco took Harry's left hand in his own. Placing the box in it, and at the same time saying a silent prayer that this wasn't going to fail and that he hadn't got his boyfriend too annoyed, Draco spoke.

"Harry, I have been your lover and your life for five years now. Before that, we fought and loved each other in a different way. I cannot apologise enough for making you do what you did tonight. I can just hope that, by making our union legal, I can give you what you have always wanted most - a family."

Harry's eyes started to well up with tears at the sight of his lover pouring out his emotions to him. He wondered what was in the red velvet box in the palm of his hand. He opened it to reveal a white-gold and platinum Claddagh ring, with tiny carvings on the opposing sleeves of a Lion and a Snake. It was the most beautiful ring he had ever seen. He had always talked about having a Celtic traditional blessing when they did finally get married, but, as soon as he thought about it; he let the feelings leave his mind for fear of the admissions that would accompany it. Draco continued with his proclamations of love.

"I know I can be an arse at times, and that times aren't always beautiful, but I love you, and want you to be mine for all time. Harry James Potter, will you marry me?"

Harry couldn't take his eyes off the ring. He was just about keeping himself in one piece as it was. The sight of the ring let him know what was coming. The realisation when he heard the question was a more powerful emotion than he had ever expected to feel. Losing control of those emotions, a lone tear streaked down his face, soon to be accompanied by a flood of salty droplets as he answered his lover through tears of joy.

"Of course, sob, I'll marry you, sob, you prat." Throwing his arms around his lovers' neck and pulling him into a bruising kiss, Harry thanked the gods that he had such a romantic fiancé. He led him by the hand to the bedroom where they took turns pleasuring one another deeply and slowly until, sated, they fell into a deep sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry slept like a mad man in a 'jack-in- a-box'. His worry brain unfortunately forgot to switch off the night before, and all he had through the night's sleep was visions of "no entry" signs and "NO POOFIE POTTERS ALLOWED" posters littering his mind. He woke with a start to notice Draco wasn't in bed. He searched the bathroom for him and, not finding him there, went to the wardrobe to get a pair of lounge pants to slip into.  
Settling on Draco's side of the bed, he noticed the corner of a blue coloured piece of parchment sticking out of the top drawer of the cabinet beside it.  
Only knowing one person to use a blue parchment, he opened the drawer quietly and took out the paper.

Hi Draco

Yes, I think tonight is a great idea; I can't be there but have acquired you this Prowler, hope all goes well.

H

 

Harry giggled to himself. Replacing the parchment, he laughed at the irony of his lover and best friend conspiring to drag him out of his self-denial. He actually thanked Hermione for her involvement; it was about time and he knew it. He should have jumped out of the closet years before. What on earth had stopped him? He just didn't know now, and to be honest he didn't care. He was out and he was proud.

He knew that a quick chat with Ron would sort things out with the Weasley’s, so decided the main priority right now was his fiancé - more to the point, getting revenge on his fiancé. The sorting hat didn't offer our noble Gryffindor a choice of houses for nothing, you know! Harry could be very Slytherin-like when he wanted, and today, he wanted.

Harry found Draco in the kitchen eating bacon sandwiches, humming the song "Mad about the Boy" and looking very pleased with himself. He had an air that annoyed Harry a little, and it was as if the previous day had been forgotten already.

"Draco, I am pleased that we are now finally engaged to be married, but I'm still really mad at you. I feel that you ignored my basic wizarding rights for privacy and, to that end; I'm going to be ceasing sexual activities with you until I can look the Weasley family in the face again, and not be embarrassed by last night. And before you protest, and mark my words DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, if you protest, Sex will be off your menu till this time next year"

Turning on his heels in a way Severus Snape would be proud of, Harry left his fiancé, Draco remained at the table open mouthed and more than a little confused.

He swallowed deeply. He knew he had fucked up big time and that the ring and engagement idea hadn't totally been successful, damn it. If only he had left the cat do the work for him and he had stayed at the manor, all of this would be better already. If only.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Four months later: and although, at the start, Harry had enjoyed the sexual blockade he had imposed on Draco, he needed to get things back to normal before he exploded from sexual frustration. Time to up the ante he thought.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Harry appeared to Draco to be depressed; it seemed that Harry had found it very difficult to forgive him for the wicked stunt that had been played on him. It was bad enough that he had outed Harry, but to make things even worse, Draco, under the guise of the invisibility cloak, had performed sexual acts on his equally sexually aroused lover right in front of the entire Weasley family.

It was now Christmas four months after that day. Draco, not happy and feeling a distinct amount of shame at his lover's state of chagrin, took it upon himself to cheer his lover up.

As you can imagine, the row that night was put off till Draco had thoroughly pleasured his boyfriend, three times. But the aftermath saw Harry become highly embarrassed, then annoyed and then distant. Draco was starting to get really worried when over the last two weeks Harry withdrew into himself. It was obvious that he was missing his adopted family greatly as Christmas was approaching.

So "cheer Harry up" was the main task now, and then, hopefully, he would be able to make love to his beautiful boyfriend again.

"What was the best way to do that?" thought Draco. Have another Dinner Party and invite the whole Weasel clan so he could apologise in one grand show of largesse.

As Christmas luncheon was only a couple of days away, Draco constructed the most elegant invitation cards he could and posted them to each member of the Weasley family whom he had disrespected that day.

Mr Harry James Potter  
and  
Mr Draco Lucius Malfoy  
Request the honour of your presence  
at their Christmas luncheon  
On Sunday 25th December  
Two thousand and five  
at 12.00 midday  
Malfoy Manor

 

to activate this key say Yuletide on the day.

 

Draco sent the invitations off and secretly planned to have the best of everything for this festive feast. He wanted his lover to start to smile again, he wanted the gorgeous smile that he missed so much to come back, and he wanted sex again. Harry had put him on enforced rations this past quarter. Draco was quite simply gagging for it.

Draco made all the preparations with the help of two of his most trusted house elves, Dobby and Sandy, (who collectively took to the task of creating a "Malfoy Christmas Extravaganza" with a rarely-seen enthusiasm.)

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

'Jument de Chevalier' a shop in the main village near to the small unplottable Elizabethan manor, was the newest and haughtiest of wizarding Butchers. The poultry was so fresh there that they plucked the bird of your choice for you, while you waited.

Sandy was tasked with acquiring the best festive fowl available. She knew her masters would be very pleased with her choice. She had noticed that in the shop window sat the biggest, plumpest turkey that you could ever imagine seeing. It was a huge Narragansett Gobbler, having beautiful brown and gold plumage, a crimson red Wattle and slate grey testicles. Sandy eyed those dangling temptations with lascivious interest, knowing she would get to use them herself in some fashion later on.

After doing business with the butcher, a Monsieur Menard, Sandy tied a leash around the gobbler's neck and, mounting its back, kicked off in the direction of the very same small unplottable Elizabethan manor, swearing to tell Dobby later that day all about the things she had seen. She was sure that she had seen a crippled boy and three ghosts wandering around outside the shop, and an uncommon usage of a strange word "humbug".   
Sandy's joy at being atop the softly plumed beast she had been eyeing with lascivious intent recently, just made the bird realise that this day was probably not going to be the best one in its clucking life. Visions of the wonderful hat or jewellery she would make out of the feathers and spare parts filled the magical domestic's mind with impish enthusiasm.

Dobby was given the task of acquiring the presents that the Weasley's would receive, taking careful notes in his dyslexic mind of the request that his master was making, recollecting the instructions to himself later to write them down.

All in all, Draco was very pleased with the way this was going. Harry was sure to forgive him when he saw the people he loved all sat around the same table enjoying a very civilised Christmas dinner. Yep, Draco was quite happy with himself, quite happy indeed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Are you sure we have the house to ourselves?” Molly Weasley asked her studly husband and now minister for Muggle artefacts, Arthur Weasley.

"Damn straight, bitch. Now, get on your knees and give daddy some sugar!!" responded an elaborately-attired Arthur. He'd found a new lease on life since he hit his head that eventful Sunday back in August of the previous summer. Gone was the old-fashioned, uninteresting man that had been married to Molly these past thirty years. In came the new 'Sex Machine', as Molly began calling him. You see, the bump on his head triggered that dormant thirty-percent of the human brain to wake up. Ever since he came to, his whole attitude toward sex and his wife had changed. 

Molly had only weeks earlier complained to her daughter and daughters-in-law about how Arthur paid her less attention than she did the fashion sense of the rich and famous, which was absolutely none. But, since Harry had shamelessly been 'outed' with the help of the invisibility-cloaked and now-happily-affianced-to-Harry, Draco Malfoy, things had taken a definite turn for the best in the Weasley house, sexually speaking. Arthur had taken to acting out his and Molly's every fantasy - no scenario too bizarre, and no prop too weird! Molly was literally shagged ragged, and she loved it.

"Show daddy some sugar, ho! That's it, bitch, show me some back!" growled Arthur in the sexiest gruff voice he could muster, comfortably settled into the dominant role his bump had afforded him, passing out orders to his leather- bustier-wearing minx, Molly. He was wearing the inheritance he had been bequeathed from Harry that day, those leather chaps - this time where they belonged, on his legs - and he realised just where he had to put his booty!

Leather was definitely a Weasley thing; Ronald's old bedroom had been turned into a pleasure pit, complete with leather examination-couch, chains, whips, paddles, clamps, other love aids, and a shelf containing a variety of potions, unction's, ointments, and cards for appointments. Since la libération sexuelle du Weasley’s as Arthur liked to call it, Molly's amply leather-bustier- clad boobies were a regular feature in his favourite magazine, 'Wizards Wives', with regular visitors to observe the virile couple in action.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elsewhere, it was a similar story for the other members of the Weasley clan. 

Fred and George gave their respective partners a Christmas present they'd neither one ever forget when they switched; George fucking Pansy and Fred begging Seamus to split him in two. Both couples then took the ménage-a-quad theme one step farther, and made an actual foursome that would make the sexiest amongst us blush.

No sexual reverie, at least any at Yule time, would be complete without the latest product to come out of the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, the "Yule Log". This was a life-like (as in identical) replica of any dick you wanted. You just tapped it twice with your wand, unwrapped it, and there in front of you was a cream-filled chocolate creation that, after you had finished pleasuring your partner and yourself with it, would explode into a flurry of the whipped cream of your choice, enticing you to lick it off, thus, continuing the fun. 

Fred and George had spent six weeks and gained five pounds developing this product. They enjoyed the fucking of each other's partners with the whipped cream as lubricant portion far too much to move onto their next project: the updated version of the Prowler known as The Invader. That special unveiling they were saving for Christmas Dinner.

 

'Gloria' - formerly Neville - as he was now officially known, as he had had his name changed by wiz poll, was happily nursing twins, and wasn't at all bothered that his nipples had turned into parodies of a blind cobbler's thumb, all black and swollen. No, Gloria rejoiced in his newfound joi de vivre; he hadn't cried, much, since the twins were born, as he had things under control, if only at meal times, bath times, change times and cuddle times - oh and not forgetting nursing times, sleeping times, and eating times. The rest of the time, Gloria was quite happy; asleep, but happy. There were those times Ginny wanted sex in public; he'd just hand the little ones off to one or another Weasley and go to!

Their Gloria had also turned into a closet Muscle Mary; now, he didn't have any as such, but the sight of the muscular globes Harry had exhibited that day left him with a hard-on Viagra would want to study for a patent. Telling himself that he would wait until the twins got older, Gloria was secretly letting his imagination run riot about entering one of the Muggle muscle competitions; he'd already decided that he would call himself Denzil Durke - it had a ring to it. He imagines himself sitting quite happily, in between bouts of crying, thumbing through copies of Gluteus and Maximus, his favourite magazines.

Ginny had developed into quite the vulgarian; any excuse to shock and she would be there like a rat up a drain pipe, hitching her skirt up and petting herself to climax no matter who the company. Gloria didn't mind. He loved his wife, and besides, sometime the babies' bottles needed warming. He would just look up from his pictures of walnut oil covered gods and retrieve said bottle with deft expertise. Yech!

Even Ron seemed to be affected by that Sunday lunch. No longer so up tight that he could give a lemon a run for its money in the sour face department, no, Ron actually went away from the luncheon realising that he wanted more than anything to naturally conceive. Hermione was still having a problem with the spell to transfigure her bits and pieces into the required shape and function for a fertility tool. 

Ron was such a traditionalist. 'Bless him'. 

But in the mean time, Hermione had convinced him that he should loosen up some more and lose his sexual inhibitions a little. He was, after all, going to be naturally impregnated by his wife. And, as she said, she hated a tight arse. Ron had taken her literally - and enlisted the help of his brothers. Hermione was ever so grateful to both brothers for breaking down her husband's barriers and Ron loved the experience of being broken in.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

they received their invitation on the morning of Friday 23rd December. Ron was really excited at the prospect of seeing his friend for Christmas dinner. He missed Harry greatly, and now with his new found appreciation of the male form was quietly hoping for a repeat performance of the last dinner party they had attended together, only this time he wouldn't be stupid enough to get a clap around the ear.

The only dampener on proceedings was Hermione's admission that again she would have to be at the school, as with children still there, she had to make sure they were having a joyous occasion. She would celebrate her own Christmas dinner with her husband and children the day before. Not happy but realising how important Hogwarts was to her, Ron stopped his protestations and agreed to the new arrangements. He would travel to Ginny and Gloria's house and port-key to the Manor with them.

And so it was on the morning on the 25th, Christmas day, that Ron, Ginny, Gloria, Arthur and Molly, Fred and Seamus, George and Pansy all met in the drawing room of Longbottom Hall. It was decided that presents amongst the Weasley’s would wait until the following day when Hermione could attend, and the only packages that any of the assembled guests were carrying were identical looking packages with Harry and Draco's name on. Harry and Draco had got engaged since they last got together with the Weasley’s, and these presents were to serve both as Christmas presents and as engagement presents. Molly was certain that Harry would approve.

"Ok, calm down you two. Honestly, Ron, get your hands out of your brother's trousers. It's Christmas day for god's sake. ARTHUR, DO SOMETHING, tell them," said an animated Molly, as she was witnessing her youngest son offering his brother George his own brand of Christmas cheer.

"Put your hand up further, Ron, you can get him just behind the …" Offered newly-proclaimed sex god Arthur attempting to pass on his knowledge of the male perineum to his youngest son, before being slapped harshly across the back of the head by an exasperated looking Molly, forcing Arthur to momentarily adopt his new found dominant demeanour.

"Ouch, WHAT YOU HIT ME FOR BITCH?" Crowed Arthur in his best pimp accent, observing the deadly stare he was getting from his wife prompting him to act on her request

"Oh yes…er, sorry, dear. Yes, eh, Ron, could you please take your finger out of George's arse? There's a good boy."   
Giving his two sons a pat on their backs as they separated, with George promising to 'fuck Ron to within an inch of his life and Ron agreeing that he would let him.

"There will be enough time for sibling sampling when you get home, now, and I warn you," Molly said, with what could only be described as a wicked smirk on her face.

"You lot better behave. We don't want Harry and Draco to think we can't behave ourselves. And I will not have public displays of affection unless you are provoked. Now gather around. Come on. Let's go." 

The only members of the family not falling in line with the Weasley Sexual Awakening were Charlie, Bill and Percy who were all out doing their own thing. They had long since lived life away from the Burrow and only Percy's life had changed that much since August when he had married a nice Muggle shepherdess called Phyllis and had decided to raise sheep together. Good old Percy.

Checking they hadn't forgotten anyone, Molly surveyed the eight members of her brood in attendance, smartly turned out in full length dress cloaks, pulled closed by toggle fastenings keeping the bitter winter cold away. She held out her invitation card, instructing her family and partners to hold on to each other and spoke the activation word for the port key.

 

"Yuletide."

With the customary tug at the navel the assembled throng found themselves being pulled away from Longbottom Hall and arriving in the gracious drawing room of Malfoy.

 

TBC

please review


	3. The Dinner

Chapter 3  
Dedicated to Donavon

Un beta'd, all mistakes are my own.

*********Warning********** Insane stupidty and total OCC below

 

They were met by a beaming Draco. He was wearing sumptuous red velvet robes with white ermine trim on the collar and cuffs. Red velvet trousers tucked into knee length black boots complimented the outfit.

He was attended by two house elves, Dobby and Sandy. Both were dressed for the occasion in Santa type hats and sprigs of holly strung around their waists like skirts.

"SANDY," said an animated Molly, greeting the house elf she had known since her time at Hogwarts. 

"Lovely to see you again dear, oh and I do like your earrings. What are they? Moonstone? Molly asked.

"Bollocks, Misses Molly Weasley Miss." Sandy replied. The house elf was grateful she no longer had to attend the matriarch Weasley, remembering that after she had had a few too many gins, the name was a real tongue-twister.

"Chickens?" asked Molly, with a warm, friendly tone and expression.

"Turkey," answered Sandy, not noticing the strangely grossed out looks on all the men in the room, Dobby included.

Shaking himself out the thoughts of his house elf's testicular jewellery, Draco hugged all of the guests warmly and welcomed them to his humble abode.

"Bullshit," crowed Gloria as she lapsed into a bout of midday lachrymose to the familiar beat of "THERE, THERE GLORIA." Even Draco joined in giving his old school friend a hug and a pat on the back, surprised when in return he received a squeezed ass and a wink from his guest.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor, and a very merry Christmas to you all. I would ask that you try and keep your voices down, as Harry doesn't know I have invited you and it will be a great surprise when he sees you all. I would also like to apologise for the events of our last meeting and hope that, like Harry, and I, you have put the incident behind you." 

Draco was pleased when an almost choreographed Weasley family scrunched up an imaginary piece of paper, and tossed it over their shoulders, signifying all was ok and the event was in the past. This, however, didn't signify the event was forgotten, but time, as we all know, is a great healer.

"Dobby, will you take my guests' cloaks please?" ordered Draco to Harry's, trusted house elf. On seeing that the Weasley family were reluctant to part with their outer garments, insisting that they were quite comfortable with them on, Draco decided to wait for them to warm up and get the elf to do its house duty later, when required.

"Well, if you are all quite comfortable, I will show you to the dining room and then I can go and fetch the Christmas boy to receive his surprise." An excited Draco led his guest through adjoining doors into the largest, most opulent dining room any of them had ever seen, - all except Pansy who used to play shove halfpenny on the twenty feet long dining table as a child with Draco. And Seamus who, unbeknown to Draco, had been fucked in every room of the manor, (even Draco's room) by a very virile Lucius Malfoy just before Harry sent him to Azkaban. Seamus' pucker gave a familiar twitch at the sight of a silver serving spatula with the engraved Malfoy crest that Lucius used for punishments. He secretly thanked Lucius for showing him the Wheelbarrow, the Elmer, the Seventy (essentially a 69 but with the addition of a second dick) the joys of Analingus and his particular favourite, the Gymnast. Fred never needed to know that the sexual guru that was Seamus was actually the student of Voldemort's henchman. 

"Remember playing on this table for hours as children, Dray?" chuckled a reminiscing Pansy. Draco smiled and nodded in understanding as he seated the guests around the table.

He sat at the head of the table. The Christmas presents sat at the other end. Harry would sit to his left and around the table clockwise would be Ron, Seamus, George and Ginny. Then across the table and back down the line to Draco were Gloria, Molly, Arthur, Pansy and Fred. All guests except Harry, of course, were seated and happily viewing the splendours of their surroundings. Dobby popped into the room with a 'shush' and the room went quiet just as Harry entered to screams of Surprise

Looking naturally surprised and just a little overawed Harry warmly returned the hugs his and Draco's guests were giving them.

"But, I thought that I…" Molly cut him off in mid sentence.

"No member of my family will be ignored on Christmas day, no matter what, HE MAY HAVE GOT UP TO in the past," dramatising the middle section to achieve the desired affect. 

"I have already apologised to Mrs Weasley and we have all agreed to forget about it haven't we guys?" asked a hopeful Draco, to muffled agreements from around the table, accompanied, as always, by a "Bullshit" which had all eleven inhabitants of the room chorus "There, there. Gloria". Harry looked around the table and laughed at the way it seemed that there hadn't been a gap in the time since they last met. Seamus broke the ice with a probing question.

"So tell us Harry, did Draco fuck you with the real thing when he got you …Ouch, what was that for?" he cried to Molly, who had picked up aforementioned silver serving spatula with the engraved Malfoy crest on, and clunked Seamus on the top of his head with it 

"Didn't I warn you to behave? Honestly, Seamus Weasley, you'll be the death of me, I tell you."

Seamus muttered an apology then, turning to his husband, perked up again when George leaned in to give him a kiss, rubbing the sore spot left by the assault at the same time, shrugging off the death glares that Molly was casting in their direction.

Ginny had started her dining routine a little early, finding a novel use for the silver butter knife. Thankfully, this was under her cloak keeping her crowd pleasing tendencies to herself for now.

"Harry, would you mind joining me at the foot of the table, please, I have some gifts for our guests and I'd like your help distributing them"

Harry looked intrigued. Although he knew his fiancé was a shopaholic, he also knew that he hadn't had any tine to do any in recent weeks. Walking up to the pile of presents, he muttered under his breath to Draco.

"Were these purchased by owl order?" Draco, smiling and trying to speak without moving his lips, answered Harry, causing his fiancé to look like somebody had put ice down his back.

"No, Dobby got them for me." Harry joined his lover in nervous smiling, expressing his feelings in three words

"Merlin, help us!"

Each one of the Weasley entourage looked at their presents with a greedy gaze.  
The Malfoy family were known for their shows of wealth. Little did they know that Draco hadn't been the Gift Shopper this year? That honour had befallen Dobby, Harry's most trusted house elf.

Draco had carefully given Dobby instructions as to what to get each couple around the table. (He had actually been a little unkind in his descriptions but relied on Dobby to filter out what he said, with what he had meant, and still get the most suitable present). Poor Draco - relying on the 'help' was never a prudent practise.

"Please, carry on, open your presents. I'm almost as excited as you are!" Draco said, feeling slightly nervous as his lover and fiancé's face took on a worried expression.

There were muffled laughs around the table as the Weasley’s tore off the wrapping from perfectly encased parcels.

Molly gasped, Gloria cried, (there there) Ron started to choke on the complimentary snacks that were sat in little silver salves in front of each place setting.

Harry, who was sat next to his best friend, stood up, motioning Ron to accompany him to a side room to get a drink of water and finish his coughing fit in private.

"I'll just take Ron to settle his chest a little. Carry on without me, please."

 

"Ok, who wants to go first?" An excited Draco asked trying to take everyone's mind away from the absence of his lover and the youngest Weasley boy.

"We will!" Screamed an over animated Arthur as he and Molly pulled the paper off their present together.

"What you got Mom?" followed in rapid succession by "What you got Dad?" were asked by the twins with anticipation, the elder Weasley’s were stalling for time, pretending that the last scrap of paper was just too difficult to get off.

""Come on" again echoed by all in the room as the seated guests were really joining in the spirit of the opening ceremony, with childish enthusiasm. Draco was thrilled; it appeared that today was going to be a good day after all.

"JUST OPEN IT ALREADY" snapped an overawed Gloria, who was starting his 'is it that time already?' bout of crying.

Laughing and giving in to the demands to reveal their gift, Molly and Arthur finally opened their box to reveal the most unexpected presents imaginable. Molly gasped, stumbling back slightly in her chair.

Draco's happy expression turned to dread as he waited to see what the contents of the box actually were.

Recovering from her near to a feint experience Molly proceeded to lift the contents out, and placing them on the table turned to Draco and gave him a look that could melt steel.

Lay on the table were a pair of 'Parkers Privacy Pokers, Binoculars for that Nosey Bitch in us all'.

Seamus couldn't control his laughter.

"Well he kind of has a point there OUCH, what the hell did you do that for?" Screamed Seamus, at a seething Molly.

"Sorry Seamus dear, I must HAVE SLIPPED."

Arthur chortled lightly at the presents; he did after all, love taking the piss out of him self, and was quite pleased with his 'Clinkers Gone- Perpetual Toilet Tissues for those of us with perpetual motion'. Molly was not amused. Her angry glare made Draco want Harry back in the room more and more.

Fred and Pansy were delighted with their nipple clamps and anal stretching tool, Draco wishing he had never said they were a 'pair of flat-chested tight-arses'.

George and Seamus were also highly amused, if not confused slightly with their gift.  
They had received an elaborate set of, 'Chicken Charmers'. Draco, head in his hands now, regretted ever saying out loud, how he thought they were 'a pair of cock teasers'.

Finally it was the turn of Ginny and Gloria to present their gifts for general view. Ginny, taking her hand out of her pants opened the box to reveal an Adult sized pacifier, complete with anal probe for Gloria. Ginny received a 'Highwayman's' outfit and 'Over Sized Dildo'  
.  
Draco was red in the face, he never realised saying "get that 'fucking baby' and 'Shag bandit' something to take their minds off the constant crying"" would prompt Dobby to come up with this creation.  
~~~@~~~

 

In true Gryffindor fashion, Harry and Ron were oblivious to the events taking place in the dining room. Leaving the dining room the two went into a side room adjoining it, closing the door with a quiet 'snick'. Once inside, Ron could hardly control his laughter as he ceased his dramatic display and hugged his best friend warmly.

"Great to see you, mate!" Ron beamed at Harry. He had hardly seen him these past few months. Hermione had kept contact with Harry via Owl post, but Ron had been too busy, looking after the twins.

"Mione, told me of your plan. It's wicked, mate. I can't wait to see the look on the ferret's face." Harry let the Mustelidaen slur go. He needed Ron's help, and if it meant that Ron bitched a little about his boyfriend, so be it.

"Ron, could I ask a favour?" Harry asked, whilst attempting to back away from his friend.

"Sure, ask away," replied Ron.

"Can you take your hands off my arse please!?" Harry asked. Ron, who it seemed had momentarily forgotten himself, unhanded his friend and backed away from him.

"Thanks, I'll just go over the plan to you one more time." Harry proceeded to map out the way he wanted the afternoon to go. Handing Ron a small glass vial, Harry started to undress, Ron following suit.  
~~~@~~~

 

Back in the dinning room Draco was wishing the ground would open, swallowing him in the process. 

Dobby had not only got Draco's request wrong. The house elf had managed to insult Harry's family in the process. This was turning into the dinner from hell.

The presents Dobby had acquired for his assembled guests were a little 'weird'. Draco swore that he would 'kill that bloody elf', when he found him. Not surprisingly, Dobby was nowhere to be seen.

Only Ron's parcel remained. Thankfully for Draco, Ron was out of the room with Harry. Picking Ron's parcel up and pushing it into a side cupboard, Draco called for the house elves to replenish his guests' drinks, while he waited, silently, for Harry's return.

When Harry did eventually return to the room, without Ron, the atmosphere could have been cut with a knife.

"Is everything OK?" Harry asked as he caught sight of Molly looking like a mass murderer eying her next victim. Unfortunately for Draco, that victim was him.  
Harry felt a lovely warm glow rise from deep inside, his plan was working beautifully.


	4. The final countdown

THe final countdown  
Chapter 4

WARNINGS APPLY, if you are easily offended, do not read on. All is meant in good fun however, this is a crackfic afterall.

Merry Christmas all sa1boy

 

The air could have been cut by a knife; the look of sheer anger on Molly's face was just priceless. Harry gave a giggle and sat down in Ron's seat then quickly  
changed to the one he was intended to sit in.

"Where's Weasel?" Draco whispered just loud enough for only Harry to hear.  
"Fuck off, Ferret!" was Harry's reply, much to Draco's surprise and Harry's amusement as Draco's eyes went as big as saucers.

Clearing his throat, but his voice sounding a little gruffer than normal, Harry replied, "He got one of those sweets stuck in his throat, I've sent him off to take a nap." Still giggling, he continued, "he'll join us again in about an hour." Standing and walking  
over to Draco, Harry gave him a passionate kiss, and then walked back to his seat and called for Dobby and the food.

"Dobby!" The house elf appeared, and Draco was casting the most venomous Malfoy death glare imaginable at it; the house-elf seemed to have its own smirk as well,   
one that Draco only read as total defiance. This made the blonde git even madder. He was after all Harry's elf; Draco couldn't punish him, at least, not in public anyway.

"Oh, Harry." Arthur said, cutting in trying to slice through the atmosphere that seemed to be cocooning Harry, his house elf, and Draco.

"Yes D... I mean, Arthur, what is it?" 

Harry did seem a little peculiar to Draco, not that anybody else seemed to notice. The food was coming out in a steady stream. The strange pervy-house-elf, Sandy, had a new hat on made of Turkey feathers and a wattle. (Draco realised just why house-elves didn't become designers once he saw it!) And Gloria was having his lunch time cry. He'd moved around the table to sit by his wife, and was currently out of sight  
under the cloaked exhibitionist upgrading her butter knife to the presented sexual aid she'd received earlier.

Pansy and Fred were enjoying a small bout of fellatio, much to Draco's disgust. These were, however, Harry's nearest and dearest, and if they were a tad weird, it would only go on for a short while longer. Once they were gone, he would then have his Harry back, where he belonged. On the end of his dick!

"We have this gift for you!" Arthur was holding a box, with a remarkably loose lid. 

Unable to reach his adopted son, Arthur stood up from his chair and carefully holding the box in front of him, made to walk around the table to where Harry and  
Draco were sat. Just as he got past Molly, Sandy rushed past him with a huge platter of potatoes causing the Weasley Pater to jump. The result was that the box leapt in the air, closely followed by Arthur who went after it trying to catch it. Needless to say, he missed spectacularly, falling down, knocking Pansy's head out of Fred's lap, and unwittingly taking over the role of suckling partner. Fred didn't mind too much, he was all for keeping it in the family. 

The contents of the box - a green floo powder-like substance - were chucked in the air landing on the heads of Draco, Harry and Dobby. The powder just got into Draco's hair, and didn't seem to affect him, but Harry and Dobby. Well, that was another matter as a shining cascade of lights seemed to flow around them.

Molly screamed, "ARTHUR! GET YOU MOUTH OFF YOUR SONS COCK!" On further inspection, she changed her mind as she threw the cloak off her shoulder to reveal her amply leather clad bust, bursting to get out of its confines.

"Get over here and give Mama some Daddy-style loving." Molly purred.

Draco started to feel fear, real fear. The world seemed to have gone mad. Arthur Weasley who had just been blowing his own son off now stood up with his own  
cloak pushed off his shoulders to reveal a tight fitting leather outfit complete with the infamous chaps. The poor blonde just kept getting more squicked; seeing Molly's breasts furnished with nipple clamps and chains offered as a resting place for  
Arthur to place his purple monster. (WOW! Draco thought when he saw Arthur's cock.) It was huge, far bigger than Harry's, and he wondered for a second if  
all the Weasley boys followed in Daddy's footsteps, then quickly de-squicking himself as he looked to Harry to help him out, only to scream at the sight before him.

Harry stood over Seamus and George, wiggling his gorgeous globes in their face, and unbeknownst to Draco, he had freed himself of his trousers and was enjoying a front and back tongue spit-roasting off the two married wizards.

"Accio wand!!!" Draco screamed. This orgy had gone on long enough, his own lover was getting pleasured, yes pleasured by somebody else; he was going to kill  
someone.

Making a move to drag Harry away, he was stopped in his tracks by Dobby, feeling a little squick attack returning as he saw Gloria fisting his spread-eagled  
wife, Ginny, and the rest of the room engaged in sordid acts; Molly being taken from behind by a 'Yee haw!' cheering Arthur as Pansy and Fred were happily shagging like Easter bunnies.

"Move out of my way you, little fucking Gnome! It's your fault that they've started doing all this. You will pay!" Lunging towards Dobby, fists flying, Draco found himself stopped in mid-flow by the magical midget's wandless magic.

"Looks like you they have left for Dobby's pleasure, Blondie."

"Harry, Harry, please love? I need your help, please. Harry, I'm scared, help me!" Draco screamed, pleading with his lover to take his dick out of George's mouth and save him, only to realize that there must be aphrodisiac spell on the powder as he  
was finding himself getting aroused again at the sight of Dobby's manifesting elfhood.

Before Draco knew what was happening, he found himself chained, arms and legs spread wide, naked against the cold marble of the fireplace. In a fit of righteous  
indignation Draco bellowed, "What the hell are you playing."

The stream of words was effectively cut off as Dobby magic'd a soft cotton gag firmly into place. Draco thought there was something very familiar about the  
smell on this rag, he was sure he had smelt it before. Leaning close the house elf squeaked, "Now, now. You know the rules to play by, can't speak with master's  
undies in your mouth, can you?"

Draco realised in that instant that the smell on his gag was the scent of his lover; they often would rip each other's clothes off and use pieces of the torn  
garments as gags and love aids. Dobby, who Draco was promising to kill with his bare hands, must have spied these antics and was using them on Draco now. 

Draco attempted to thrash around and loosen the grip on his hands and feet. He could see Harry in the corner of his eye, taking Seamus in his mouth whilst bobbing on George's cock. While the blonde bombshell was strangely aroused by the picture of Harry with another man inside him, that other man being a huge-cocked Weasley made Draco come back to earth with a bang. He started to tell himself that he would get free, save Harry, kill the entire Weasley clan, then show Harry who his Daddy really was. 

He thrashed about some more, murmuring threats at the erect house-elf, noticing that he had once seen a cock just as beautiful as Dobby's before. Just as he managed to get a hand slightly free, the elf silently flung an arousal curse at the properly gagged blond as he conjured a length of cotton rope. 

Sooner than Draco could process the fact that he had been hit with an arousal curse again, his body was wrapped in an intricate rope and knot pattern. Draco  
immediately cursed Harry when the karada binding caused the usual reaction. With a moan muffled by the gag, Draco's cock all of a sudden became interested in  
the bug-eyed house elf.

The famous silvery-grey eyes rolled back when the elf's spidery fingers reached around and twisted his nipple while he put pressure on the knot hovering over  
Draco's hole. When his cock had hardened and was starting leak pre-come, Draco's last coherent thought was 'Damn it, Harry! I knew the house-elves were  
spying on us in the bedroom!'

With a harsh tug to Draco's balls the little elf brandished a sleek black riding crop and muttered just as his voice changed back to one he was more familiar  
with and said, "You know our bedroom is charmed so only we know what goes on in there."

Draco's eyes opened wide as he looked up and saw his lover appear before his eyes. Looking across the room, he saw Ron Weasley's rather nice arse he  
thought, getting seriously buggered by his older brother.

"But. Dobby! Why? Harry"

"Shush, Love. I think you've earned your present!"

Christmas with the Weasley clan would never be the same again. 

 

THE END


End file.
